


Humanity

by Miscar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscar/pseuds/Miscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece in which, for some reason, Cas has turned human, and tells Dean his plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on using something very similar to this in 'The Novak Brothers', but I also wanted to use in in different context, so that's this.

"You’re human now, Cas. You’ll have to eat, drink, get a job, grow old…" Dean meets his eyes, the glassy blue of them trapping him. "What are you gonna do with yourself?"

Castiel furrows his eyebrows momentarily, thinking about something that’s clearly been playing on his mind for a while. “I’m going to go to school.”

“School? Why?” Dean doesn’t disapprove, but he’s curious. Cas doesn’t like things taking a while; he wants to help people, that’s always been his goal, and he’s determined to do it as quickly as he can. Now that his mortality has dawned so wildly on them both, Dean thought he would want to save every soul he could before his time ran thin.

“I don’t have the power to help people like I could before, Dean. So I want to help a greater cause.”

“By going to  _school_?”

“I’m going to be trained. I want to become a psychiatrist.” Dean looks back in a cross between puzzlement and adoration. These ideals, they’re so different from before, but something about them is so utterly  _Cas_.

“It’s simple, really.” He says again; the tone of his voice almost as if he’s telling it to himself. “I want to help people who don’t know they need to be saved.”


End file.
